kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Legacy
'Legacy '''is the third episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It features the first appearance of Kamen Rider V3. Synopsis Matthew is taught the history of the Kamen Rider. Jennifer is asked by a mysterious woman to help her find her daughter. Plot Matthew is fighting a group of Shifters and saves an old man from the shifters. The old man asks Matthew to join him for coffee at his home, and Matthews turns down the offers, so his identity won’t be revealed. The man say that he knows who he is and says the offer is still on the table. Matthew goes back to CyberVex and tells Jennifer about the old man, and she has her suspicions. She says that they may have to keep an eye on him. Matthew tells Jennifer to let him handle it since the man seems to trust him. Jennifer allows it. As Matthew leaves, Jennifer gets a call from a mysterious person who tells her about a disappearance that occurred near Angel Valley. Jennifer wonders how the person got number and knows about her affiliation with CyberVex. Jennifer weighs her options, but knows that it can’t be a Shifter, as Shifters can’t speak. Being cautious, she brings a CyberVex stunner. Matthew goes to the old man’s home and is welcomed in by young woman. The young woman is the old man’s granddaughter. Matthew meets the old man in the living room. The old man offers him tea and asks him if he knows about the Kamen Rider. Matthew says yes, that he’s the first. The old man says, who told you that lie. Matthew is confused, and says, “Wait, what do you mean.” The old man says that there were five other Kamen Riders before him. Jennifer goes to Angel Valley and goes to the location that the woman gave her. She then finds the woman sitting in the park, and questions her about the disappearance. The woman shows her a picture of the girl, and the girl looks familiar to Jennifer. The woman tells her that it was her daughter that disappeared. Jennifer says that she might have been taken by a Shifter and is probably dead. The woman begs her to search, hoping her daughter is still alive. Jennifer agrees and follows the woman to the last place her daughter was. The old man shows Matthew pictures of the past rider, V3. He then reveals a dusty old box holding the V3 driver. Revealing that he was originally V3. A flashback occurs where V3 is fighting a Shifter back in 2012 that killed his daughter. He then reveals that he became V3 in 1982 and was CyberVex’s (known that time as CyberTech) second Kamen Rider. However, the V3 driver was damaged badly in the fight. He says that CyberVex has been found away to control the power of the Kamen Rider by using the Fury driver. Enhancing it with the CyberVex software, ZECT. Jennifer follows the woman to an old apartment complex were the woman says her daughter ran into. Jennifer goes into the building and finds a bunch of newspapers with pictures of missing people. Including the daughter, and the woman. With the date December 12, 2007. She comes out the house. The woman asks if she found anything. Jennifer says yes, and quickly points her gun at the woman. She ask the woman what she is. The woman laughs and turns into a different type of Shifter that Jennifer doesn’t recognize. Cast to be added Forms Used *Cyber - Shield Form, Break Form Notes * As part of INTV's Masked Action Hour, this episode aired alongside ''Power Rangers Cosmic Squadron episode 4, Broken Team. * The flashbacks and pictures used in this episode came from various Kamen Rider series. See Also * I am Justice! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto. * Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider V3. (V3 Fight Footage)